Mothra
Mothra 'was the Guardian of Mortals and was also known as the "'Queen of the Monsters" for being just as strong (if not stronger) than Godzilla. She is the descendant of the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth of the Eight Guardians of Terra, the sister of the Guardian of Terra Battra, and the mother of Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra (later renamed Mothra Leo by Lisanna Strauss). She was killed by Battra on Infant Island when the evil psychic twins Minnete and Mallory took control of him and ordered him to kill her. Appearance Mothra is a gigantic moth-like creature with brightly colored wings. Her fur is also brightly colored, with much of her body color being white with thick orange strips. She has large compound eyes that glow bright blue and has long, thick antenna's. Her wings are a mixture of yellow, black and orange in a pattern and she has orange fur running down the middle of her head with a small, thick strip of black fur between her eyes and just under her mandibles, which open sideways and she has three small protrusions sticking out of the end of her thorax. Her legs are covered with white fur and tipped with three-fingered bird-like claws and the bottom side of her body is completely black. At some point after she and Battra had hatched from their egg, Mothra was in a larval form similar in appearance to her offspring: Resembling a resembles a large brown segmented caterpillar. Having Blue eyes in crater like sockets. She would have had pair of mandibles with small pair of tusks, one on each side of the mouth. Below her head would be 3 pairs of small legs. At the end of her tail would be a spike that stick upwards. Personality Mothra is mostly portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing destruction only when acting as protector to her worshipers on Infant Island or to her children, or as collateral damage while protecting Earth from a greater threat. Mothra is usually accompanied by two tiny priestesses or fairies, the Shobijin, who also speak for her. History Mothra is a descendant of the Kaiju of Earth, Gigamoth, along with her brother Battra. Having hatched from same egg, both siblings carried a strong bond between each other and acted as the respected guardians, Mothra being the Guardian of Mortals, and Battra as the Guardian of Terra. After the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, which completely destroyed the Ryukyu Kingdom of Okinawa and the surrounding islands of Japan, Mothra located the survivors and led them to what would later be called Infant Island. In 1348, Mothra appeared from an ancient shrine in England and engaged the original Megaguirus, who was mistaken for a dragon and had attacked the knight Gilder's group, and managed to kill her. With Terra being safe from threats Mothra seals herself away on Infant Island to converse her strength, waiting for when Terra would need her help again. In 1961, Mothra reawakens once again with more kaiju both new and old appearing on Terra. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1968, Mothra had sensed a powerful energy emanating from Japan, the level of energy concerned her and believing it could be a powerful kaiju, she goes to investigate. Mothra reaches Kyoto where she sees what or rather who energy in coming from: Godzilla. Mothra engages Godzilla in battle and the two appear to be evenly matched. When Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath, Mothra uses her Mirror Scales to deflect the attack back at Godzilla. Godzilla soon leaves and Mothra returns to Infant Island to recover. In 1972, Mothra senses that her brother Battra is coming to the end of his larval stage and goes to find him. Mothra manages to track down Battra to Tokyo and he begins to spin a cocoon around Tokyo Tower. Mothra watches over Battra's cocoon to ensure that he isn't harmed. Godzilla arrives in Tokyo and Mothra battles him to protect Battra's cocoon. Mothra begins to get overpowered by Godzilla, but the cocoon hatches and Battra, now in his Imago Form, helps his sister battle Godzilla. Both Mothra and Battra carry Godzilla towards the ocean and drop him there before the pair leave. In 1975, Mothra was among the several Kaiju engaged in the battle royal in Accra due to Dr. Deverich's experiment with the Psionic Transmitter, where she is seen battling Godzilla, Rodan, Battra, Kumonga, Ebirah, Megalon and Hedorah. In 2001, when King Ghidorah and Gigan attacked Terra, both Mothra and Battra joined forces and fought against the two space kaiju. However, the two where overwhelmed by the dragon and the cyborg, during the fight Battra is mortally wounded by King Ghidorah. To save her brother, Mothra is forced to place a seal on him so Battra can reincarnate fully healed. Kingdom of Monsters Arc At some point in 2003, Mothra battled the mantis kaiju Kamacuras. Unfortunately, as Mothra flapped her wings to blow over Kamacuras, she accidently killed the mother of the psychic twins, Mallory and Minette, who had also just so happened to be on the same island. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Mothra arrives at the Pacific Coast near the Monterey Bay and convinces Godzilla to leave the coast alone before she appeared before Boxer and Claire Plangman of the Monster Kill Crew to warn them away from capturing more Earth monsters and sends a telepathic message to Claire warning her about the invasion of the space monsters. When the space monsters arrive on Earth, Mothra arrives in New York City and confronts Monster X. The two engage in a prolonged battle until Mothra is struck by Monster X's Graviton Beams and defeated. Devonian Arc In 2010, Mothra makes a brief appearance in a slideshow at a megazoology convention in Honolulu. Dr. Kenji Ando's states that most of recorded evidence of her has disappeared. She then appears in San Diego alongside his son and daughter, Mothra Leo and Mothra Lea, to assist Godzilla in his battle against Destoroyah. During the battle, Mothra takes a fatal blow from Destroyah after defending Godzilla, permanently crippling her. After Godzilla successfully drives Destroyah off, Mothra is carried by his son and daughter back out to sea. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Mothra is seen resting alongside Lea and Leo from her battle with Destroyah and it is revealed that she may not be able to recover for some time. Mothra is also seen in a flashback when the Shobijin eplain about the orginins of the kaiju. Mothra is also seen in the "Earth" Monsters section of a mural. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, Battra, under the control of the evil psychic twins Minette and Mallory, attacks Infant Island and is ordered to kill Mothra. Mothra and Battra battle, but because of her permanent injury from her battle with Destoroyah, she is severely overwhelmed by him but she is only able to buy some time to allow her children, the Shobijin and the remaining islanders to flee. While trying to deflect a Prism Beam from Battra, Infant Island explodes and Mothra is pronounced dead. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Mothra herself doesn't appear, she appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Mothra in her battles against Godzilla, Battra and Monster X. They also witness Mothra's final battle with Battra and witness her sacrifice herself to save her children. Tenrou Island Arc While Mothra doesn't appear again, the Shobijin tell the Fairy Tail Mages Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss how Mothra and Battra once cared for each other and also explains their ancestry. Abilities Antenna Beam: Mothra has the ability to fire twin beams of pink energy from her antenna's. Mirror Scales: '''The powder that Mothra can dispel from her wings acts as a cloud of mirror-like scales, which would allow beam weapons to repeatedly rebound before striking the target, effectively making them impossible to miss. '''Prism Beam: Mothra can fire a powerful beam of blue energy from her eyes that can cause extreme damage to her foes. this attack was first seen being used against Battra during his attack on Infant Island. Mana Lightning: '''Aside from expelling refractive scales from her wings, Mothra also had the ability to fire bolts of yellow lightning from her wings that can cause sever damage to foes. '''Immense Strength: As an adult, Mothra's great bulk of a body is commonly used to her advantage in battle to slam into opponents, and her surprising levels of strength can help her to drag and even lift monsters much larger from her. Flight: '''Mothra can fly at incredible speeds despite her bulky size. Her wings can create gales which can tear apart buildings and send other kaiju flying. '''Immense Magic Power: Being a Divine Moth, Mothra was one of the few Kaiju left in existence that possesses some level of magic. In fact, all of her powers and attacks posses a certain level of magic, which would explain why most of her attacks are mostly so damaging towards non-magic wielding Kaiju. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju